Triangular friendship
by Elzie
Summary: Harry can't concentrate. Everyone finds that suspicious and so does he.Scars are hurt and friends confused. Emma also seems to have some strange friends... No good end expected...
1. Chapter 1

**Triangular Friendship**

_Chapter 1 : Something fishy is going on here._

Harry didn't know what he had found so special about this girl. She was a shy girl, always standing in the back, never had she done anything outrageous. And still, to him she had always been special. He always knew where she was, what she was doing, as if he felt it.   
At least, since a couple of weeks.  
His scar was burning again too. He didn't know why, because Voldemort had broken every psychological contact. Maybe that girl had something to do with it. She always wore gothic-looking clothes. The look in her eyes was intimidating. No friends, because everyone was afraid. No, she couldn't be. She was a Gryffindor. Gryffindors weren't taught black or evil magic. They were courageous and reliable. It was probably just his imagination making that up. She was perfectly normal, just a little too shy.

Emma didn't know why, but that boy was always watching her. Well, everyone was, but not like he did. His looks were friendly. The others were just scared. Why? She asked herself. I'm not that scary? Maybe it's because I always wear black. Because I look intimidating, although that's just because I'm too shy. They should know better. I'm a Gryffindor.  
Her scars were burning again, the ones on her arm. When they do, they always look a little red. Like if they're bleeding. She always wore bracelets, so no one could see them.  
Last time she forgot to put those on, everyone thought she had tried to kill herself. It was not Emma herself who tried to kill her, but someone else. Someone horrible. Luckily that didn't happen here. People wouldn't only look at her, they would avoid her. People wouldn't only not be friends, they would be enemies.  
If only the scars would heal again. Like they used to. Before "it" happened. Thanks to that person she would have to use a magic wand and say spells. As if the scars weren't enough. 

Hermione wondered why Harry was so distracted these last few weeks. He never paid attention anymore. Even less then he did before. He didn't even bicker about the fact that Snape made him drink Ron's potion, and that looked and tasted awful. Something was wrong. He was always thinking and dreaming. Hermione also saw him rubbing his forehead. That meant his scar was burning. One of these days, she would ask him if something was wrong. Normally she would ask him directly, but now it was different. She gave Harry some time to think this over. That way, he wouldn't feel any pressure. She also wondered why Ron hadn't noticed anything. Or maybe he had, but he didn't want to tell her for the same reasons that she didn't ask Harry. Maybe she should try talking to Ron first. To see if he knows the same or even more, so they can figure out how to handle this situation. Not knowing why, she felt bad for Harry.

Ron had not known why, but he lied to Hermione. He actually did notice something, but he couldn't tell Hermione, because then maybe Harry would think they were talking behind his back. It looked like Harry was constantly in shock. He was calm, but distracted and quiet. Maybe his scar was burning, no not maybe, his scar was burning for sure, otherwise Harry wouldn't be rubbing over it almost every five minutes. There was something about him that made him fear the worst, even though he didn't know what the worst was. The look in his eyes frightened him. Harry was thinking and dreaming, and most of the time, that brought bad luck. Of course it wasn't Harry's fault, maybe it was the bad luck that made Harry think. Anyway , something was wrong, and would have to tell Hermione and ask Harry. Something fishy was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 : __Who's that girl?_

Ron nodded. Hermione was completely right, they really should try to make Harry understand that they knew something was wrong, in a friendly and subtle way. Hermione seemed as if she was panicking. He felt bad for her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and tell her it was okay, but he couldn't, even if he wanted it so badly. He didn't know if she felt the same way.  
Instead he told her it was time for breakfast. He told her to wait, so he would wake up Harry, and then the would go downstairs together. When Ron came in, Harry was already gone.  
"Weird", said Ron to Hermione, "He's already gone."  
"Are you sure he was still in there when you woke up?" replied Hermione.  
"Yes, definitely. I even tried to wake him, but he was too fast asleep."  
"Strange…" said Hermione. Ron noticed that Hermione started thinking. He wondered what kind of explanations she could find for this case. She was smart enough to find something.  
When they came down, everyone was surprised that Harry hadn't come down. No one had seen him that morning, so that probably meant that Harry had found something mysterious, and that he was gone finding clues to solve it.  
"But why didn't he tell us first? He always tells us first." said Hermione.  
"That's true. But he hasn't been talking much lately. Maybe Dumbledore asked him to come to his office. It wouldn't be the first time." replied Ron friendly.  
"Yes, maybe…"  
Surprisingly Harry came running towards them. A girl was running after him. She looked like if she was a dark witch, but then she wore a red scarf, so that meant she was a Gryffindor.  
"Hi!" said Harry. "You'll never believe what we found out…"

(povchange)

Harry was surprised. Dumbledore had sent him an invitation to his office, but when he came in, there already was a girl inside. The girl he had found so special.  
"Good morning, Harry. Please take a seat so I can tell you what I asked you to come for."  
Harry sat down, next to the dark-looking girl. She seemed a little worried.  
"Harry, this is Emma. She's new here, but already very drifted and talented, even thought this is the first magic school she entered. She found out everything on herself, and that's pretty remarkable." Emma blushed. She obviously wasn't used to be in the centre of all attention.  
"You see , you both lost your parents because of the same person. Harry, you are 'the boy who lived', but now we've found Emma, there seems to be 'the girl who lived' too. Emma used to be a very powerful witch, before Voldemort cut her wrists."  
"Why would he cut her wrists?" asked Harry, very intrigued by the story. He wasn't as alone as he thought he was.  
"Because that was her only weak spot. Isn't that right Emma?"  
Emma nodded. She seemed a little sad.  
"Emma was a very special kind of witch. Her father was a wizard, but her mother was a dark fairy, dark as in dark colored. She was a good person, I knew her too."  
"Waw… But Professor, you probably had a request too, otherwise you wouldn't have me come here."  
"Yes, indeed. In fact I'd like you two, and Ron and Hermione of course, to get to know each other. That way , you know each others strengths and weaknesses. When the time is ripe, I'll invite you two again in my office, and then we'll talk again."  
"So there is a special reason for this?"  
"Yes there is. But I believe it is time for breakfast, so you two should be going now. Enjoy the rest of your day!"

(povchange)

Hermione didn't feel good about this. The story seemed a little suspicious. They would have known about her. She read all these books, and not one had mentioned something about her mother. Powerful people who got murdered by you-know-who were always mentioned somewhere. But not these people. Not even in the newspapers. Tonight she would go to the library again. Make sure that she hadn't forgotten any book. Make sure Harry wouldn't get hurt too badly. If this all really was a fraud, he would get hurt anyway. 

After dinner Hermione left to go to the library.  
"What are you going to do there? You said you had no homework?" asked Ron.  
"Yes, I did say so. But I forgot we have to make a report for Ancient Runes. Deadline's next week, but might as well finish this one now. Leaves more time for other homework." replied Hermione, and she left.  
"That's just typically Hermione. Always running…"

Hermione was glad that no one said anything. Good thing she always sat in the library, so no one would notice the difference. Hermione started searching with old newspaper reports.  
An hour, nothing. She looked into every book there was to find about Voldemort and his victims. Nothing. Maybe she could find something in books about fairies. You never know.  
Two hours and fifteen books later, Hermione had finally found something.  
"Philomena was a dark fairy with a golden heart. The heart was literally made of pure gold, and if she fell in love , she would give her heart to that special person. The heart would grow back, but if the one she gave away would be stolen, her beating heart would slowly turn into stone, unless she could get it back. The heart's gold can provide great powers, but it can also lead to madness and suicide.  
Philomena can only give birth to daughters. All of her children will receive the same powers and the same golden heart. They will also receive the same weaknesses.   
Philomena is immortal, accept for the weak spot. Her loved ones can receive the same immortality, if the relationship is strong enough."  
Hermione started thinking.  
"I think I've read things like these before. Most of the time, they're just lies to keep up appearance, and darker things are hiding beneath."  
She promised herself to be careful. Bad things had happened, but if they wouldn't watch themselves, this could even be worse.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: __Secret love_

Emma walked towards the woods, although the headmaster had forbidden her to go anywhere near those trees. She knew that Tom was waiting for her behind the third oak tree.  
"Hello, darling!"  
Tom kissed her passionately. Damn, she liked him. She would do anything for him. Every time he touched her, she could feel some of the strengths she used to have returning to her. She'd stay with him till death would do them part. He knew that. They felt the same way about a lot of things, maybe because they were both orphans.  
"Did it work?" asked Tom , while he looked into her eyes in a way she just couldn't say no.  
"Of course it did. The old man is just as stupid as you told me. Don't I deserve a kiss now?"  
"Of course. I brought you something too."  
"Ooh! What is it?"  
"Open it and see for yourself."  
Emma opened a little blue box. Chocolates!  
"Thank you!"  
Emma kissed Tom behind his ears, she knew he liked that.  
"Watch it! The giant is coming this way. I should go… Remember : don't tell anyone about us!"  
"Okay! When will I see you again?"  
"I'll let you know. Have fun!"  
Tom hugged her quickly and ran off. She always felt empty when he left. As if she was under a spell. Yes, Tom truly was pure magic. And he was hers, all hers.

(povchange)

Harry was in a bad temper. He hadn't slept very well and he had just survived two whole hours of Snape, picking on him. He had told Ron and Hermione that he was going to the library, but he rather went outside to enjoy the rain. To think about what had happened these last few days.  
Emma was a nice girl. She was cheerful, even though she didn't dress that way. She really had some awful scars on her wrists. They looked even more painful then his scar on his forehead was. He felt sorry for her.  
He wondered what his friends thought about it. Maybe they didn't feel sorry at all, maybe they thought she was a fraud. If they would, he couldn't agree with them. Who would make up such a horrible story? And Harry knew that it was possible, because he lived such a story himself. Two people with the same horrible history, or at least a part of it.  
Harry sneezed. He should get inside, he would get ill. But the thought that he would a lot of time with Emma made him feel warm again, almost like a fever. Yep, he would definitely have to sit there for a little longer, until he had cooled down again.

(povchange)

Ron was quite okay with the situation ; Harry spent a lot of time in the library and with Emma, and that meant he and Hermione were together a lot, just the two of them. He did feel sorry about the fact he didn't see Harry that much anymore, but this was a situation he could get used to very easily.  
Every time they had some homework to do, he could ask Hermione to do it together. They were together and he had good grades. He was happy and so was his mother. More advantages then disadvantages.  
He sat up and watched Hermione study. He should be working too, but he really liked to just sit down and watch Hermione do it for him. Not because he was too lazy, well, just a bit then, but especially because she did it for _him_.   
But even though he liked that Harry had found a soulmate, he felt empty. His best friend had found someone who was more interesting then he was.  
He shouldn't think that way. This was probably just a fase, Emma would fin her own friends and Harry would join him and Hermione again. Emma was a weird girl, she didn't really fit in this group. She had different opinions and interests and they had almost nothing in comment. And by the way : Harry, Hermione and he had too much history together. Nothing could make this friendship go down. Not even you-know-who, and he knew that for sure, because they had survived him together.  
It occurred to him that nothing weird had happened lately. It had been peaceful and quiet at Hogwarts. Too peaceful and quiet.


End file.
